hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1
The first volume of the manga. Synopsis "Hanako-san, Hanako-san...are you there?" At Kamome Academy, rumors abound about the school's Seven Mysteries, one of which is Hanako-san. Said to occupy the third stall of the third floor girls' bathroom in the old school building, Hanako-san grants any wish when summoned. Nene Yashiro, an occult-loving high school girl who dreams of romance, ventures into this haunted bathroom...but the Hanako-san she meets there is nothing like she imagined! Kamome Academy's Hanako-san...is a boy! Chapters Spook 1: Hanako-san of the Toilet (第一の怪：トイレの花子さん) One student tells another about the Seven Mysteries of the school, of which the most famous is No.7: "Hanako-san of the Toilet". Yashiro Nene summons Hanako, who turns out to be a boy. He says that she can call him "Hanako-kun" instead, though everything else she has heard about him is true, and asks what her wish is. Nene introduces herself and says her wish is to have her feelings reciprocated right away by the person she likes: "Minamoto-senpai" (Minamoto Teru) from second year, known as the prince of the school. Hanako agrees to fulfil her wish, but offers a tattered self-help book of love strategies instead of a special tool like Nene had expected. He explains that this is safer, since borrowing a supernatural's power comes with an equivalent price, and he doesn't have any such tools anyway. Reading Method 78 ("Leverage your special skills") from the book, Hanako asks Nene if she has any skills. Nene reveals that her special skill is gardening, which she began (along with cooking and sewing) because the boy she used to like had said that he preferred feminine girls. Nene had liked him since soon after starting middle school, and confessed to him one month ago, after three years of honing her skills. But he bluntly rejected her, saying he didn't know who she was, and that someone with radish legs like her wasn't his type. Nene resolutely claims that she isn't bothered by it anymore, saying that she'll show that boy up by having her feelings reciprocated by an amazing person like Teru. Hanako comments that this really means she's fine with it being anyone. Nene denies this, but Hanako points out that she knows almost nothing about Teru, not even his first name. Unable to answer, Nene tries to change the topic. Hanako offers her a heart-shaped message card and a pen instead, telling her to gift Teru something she's planted. Nene eventually agrees, deciding to write a thank-you note on the card (since Teru helped to pick up her pencil case recently) as a confession would seem too hasty. The next morning, Teru finds tomatoes and cucumbers with a thank-you card on his desk, causing a ruckus over the strange occurrence. Nene, who had been secretly watching with Hanako, is very embarrassed and says that she'll quit gardening. Hanako suggests switching to her other special skills instead, but their next three strategies (Nene sewing a button back on for Teru, making a character bento for him, and colliding with him in the corridor) also fail for various reasons. Back at the toilet, Nene laments the failures and says there should be a more direct way, to which Hanako suggests confessing to Teru. When Nene vehemently rejects this, Hanako says it's the only idea he has left since he's also new to this. Nene is shocked to hear it. Hanako replies that few people have called or are able to call on him. Nene says that this explains why he's only given her ordinary items and chaste strategies despite being a ghost. Trying to refute this, Hanako shows her a kokeshi doll (which he claims is slightly erotic) but Nene tosses it out the toilet window. Nene then notices a pouch that Hanako had dropped earlier. Opening it, Nene finds two sparkling disc-like objects and asks Hanako what they are. When he answers that they're for matchmaking, Nene puts one into her mouth before Hanako can stop her. He explains that they're mermaid scales, and that those who consume scales taken from the same mermaid will receive a dreadful curse, in exchange for a very strong bond. On hearing this, Nene swallows the scale. She says that being cursed is alright if it means Teru will reciprocate her feelings, calling Hanako a liar before running away. When Nene finally finds Teru, there's already a girl confessing to him. Teru declines, saying that there's already someone he likes, though Nene thinks to herself that it wouldn't matter anyway with the mermaid scale. She suddenly realises that scales have appeared on her hands and arms, and wonders how things turned out like this, despite her hard work. Nene then admits that she's almost never talked to the people she likes, nor even gotten them to know her name. She had been working on the wrong things while being certain that she'd be rewarded for them, to the point of asking a supernatural for help, so now she's just reaping what she had sown. Hanako finds her just in time. Nene realises that she's in water and able to breathe. It's revealed that Nene has turned into a fish, and is now inside a fishtank Hanako had decorated. Hanako explains that this is the price: the curse has completely turned Nene into a fish, though the effect could've been weakened if someone had swallowed the other scale. Hanako asks why Nene hadn't used it, and she explains her realisation: she was only trying to make use of Teru rather than actually liking him, and (as Hanako had said previously) anyone would do as long as the feelings could be mutual, which turns out to be her true wish. The mermaid then appears to receive Nene as her servant. Batting Hanako aside, the mermaid picks up Nene's fishtank. Hanako asks the mermaid to let him fulfil Nene's wish first, but when she refuses, he draws a kitchen knife and slashes her underside, forcing her to temporarily retreat without Nene. To fulfil Nene's wish of becoming human again, Hanako swallows the scale, bonding them and allowing him to suppress the curse on her. Nene becomes his assistant in exchange, and finds that she's able to touch Hanako now because of the bond. Hanako has granted two of her wishes: wanting to become human again, and wanting to have her feelings reciprocated by someone (which he says means the same as being bonded, to her). He then tells her that the scales will disappear by drying them. Spook 2: The Faeries (第二の怪：ようせいさん) Nene has been cleaning toilets in the week since she became Hanako's assistant. She asks Hanako to let her go for today, so that she can go on a second date with Fuji, though the "date" is really for Nene to compile Student Union paperwork alone. Hanako refuses, and points out that Fuji is merely using her. Nene says that she'd rather tidy paperwork alone than clean toilets with Hanako, until Hanako declares that he's going to buy fish food (implying that he'll turn her into a fish). The next day, one of the hakujoudai monitors Nene, while a dark shape watches her from behind. Nene's books, stationery, and brooch suddenly disappear during class. Afterwards, Aoi tells Nene about the rumour that Faeries are responsible for things disappearing, but your life will also be taken if you look at them. Though Aoi dismisses it as mere rumour, many things have gone missing, including a sports towel, Akane's Hanitaro, and even the locker doors. Aoi then accidentally drops the watering can on Nene when something knocks into her. Nene flees to the old school building so that no one will see the scales, still followed by the hakujoudai. She spots a towel to dry herself with, followed by a trail of the other lost items including her own, and ends up seeing the Faerie, who attacks her. Hanako arrives just in time to save her, using the hakujoudai to scatter the Faerie into many small rabbit-like shapes. He introduces them as the Mokke, weak supernaturals who do small thefts and pranks, gathering in large numbers and transforming on being attacked. Though the Mokke would not naturally hurt people, they had no choice due to the change in their rumours. Hanako asks Nene if she is willing to help change the Mokke's rumours so that he won't have to eliminate them (as would be his duty in the Seven Mysteries), and the Mokke apologise to Nene, expressing their wish to continue staying. Nene agrees to help, as they remind her of White Inferno, a white hamster she used to keep. She also thanks Hanako for the two times he's saved her. Heading up to the rooftop, Hanako asks if Nene really hates toilet cleaning that much, and says that he's been looking forward to it: doing things and chatting together after school, which he finds nostalgic, like having friends. Nene says she'll call him "Hanako-kun" from now on, since it's more friend-like. Hanako looks surprised, then smiles before asking about the rumours Nene plans to spread. Later, two students are discussing lost items and the Faerie rumour when Nene comes up to them with sweets for them to carry, which will keep them safe from the Faerie. Nene then says she has to go to a friend's place, making the students wonder when she enters the toilet. Meanwhile, the Mokke are happily carrying their sweets, but several of them bump into Minamoto Kou, who asks if they know Hanako. When the Mokke run away, Kou declares he will search for Hanako himself and exorcise him. Spook 3: The Boy Exorcist (第三の怪：祓い屋少年) Nene and Hanako are on the rooftop when Kou appears. Hanako says that Kou is able to see him because he is a descendant of the exorcist Minamoto Yorimitsu. Kou confirms this, and attacks Hanako with the spirit staff, shocking him with lightning. Nene jumps in front of Hanako to stop Kou before he can attack again, introducing herself as Hanako's assistant and friend. She insists that Hanako isn't a bad supernatural as he's saved her before. Kou tells her that Hanako isn't a simple supernatural, but instead a deeply evil spirit that his grandmother was barely able to seal away, and the kitchen knife is proof that Hanako had killed someone with it when he was alive. Nene reacts in disbelief as Kou tells her not to trust Hanako. But before he can continue, Hanako aims the knife at Kou's neck while holding on to Nene with the other arm, seeming disappointed that his secret had been exposed. Calling on hakujoudai to materialise his cape, Hanako admits that he has murdered someone, but also that his sin would be erased if he fulfils his duties, so he cannot let himself be exorcised. As they fight, Hanako catches Kou's hand and asks if it hurts, which allows Kou to use the lightning again. However, Hanako seems unaffected this time, holding on to the staff and offering to let Kou escape in exchange for it. When Kou refuses, Hanako simply lets go, causing Kou to overbalance and fall backwards. Hanako pins Kou down and brings down the knife, but only flicks Kou's ear instead, declaring it his victory. Hanako seals the staff as it is dangerous, and turns Kou's palm around, revealing that Kou has also been shocking himself every time he uses the lightning. Hanako says that Kou will be an excellent exorcist someday, and that he's looking forward to it (to Kou's confusion). Then he adds that Kou's still weak now, and knocks him unconscious with a punch. Nene asks if he's alright, and if they should hide the staff for the time being. Hanako asks if she's worrying about him, and she says of course, since they're friends. Hanako comments that Nene can be friends even with a murderer, but then dismisses it as a joke, and says that it's alright to leave Kou be. At the end of the chapter, the Misaki Stairs rumour is broadcast. Spook 4: The Misaki Stairs Part 1 (第四の怪：ミサキ階段　其の一) Nene is still thinking about Hanako's words when Aoi calls her name. As they tend to the classroom's plants, Aoi comments that Nene has been distracted recently. To cheer her up, Aoi tells her the rumour of No.2 The Misaki Stairs, about the staircase in front of the art room. Their teacher then arrives to remind Aoi of her career guidance meeting at the art room. After Aoi hurries off, Nene notices that the flowers have bloomed and decides to tell Aoi about it tomorrow. The next morning, Nene arrives to find that all traces of Aoi have disappeared. No one else remembers Aoi, not even her mother. Recalling the rumour about the stairs, Nene decides to seek out Hanako, but collides with Natsuhiko in the hallway. A black origami swan (later revealed to be a kokujoudai) then hides in Nene's pocket without her noticing. However, Nene only manages to tell Hanako about Aoi's disappearance that evening, as he had been absent before. Kou arrives next to confront Hanako, as Yokoo and Satou from his class have also disappeared. Hanako explains that the staircase is one of the seven places in school that connect to a boundary, and that the missing students have been brought. Living people who go astray there will have their very existence erased, though slightly exceptional humans like Nene and Kou seem to be unaffected. Kou describes what he has heard about the boundary from Teru: a sea that connects the two shores, it is a world of the dead or supernaturals with no place to go, and things forgotten by everyone. Hanako seems impressed at Kou's knowledge. He also reassures Nene that he will help, as it is his duty as No.7, though he also needs her assistance. Kou interrupts the moment, and declares that he will go as well to protect Nene, even when Hanako says he won't protect him. The trio arrive at the stairs to see blood dripping down, as described in the rumour. They climb to the fourth step, and are transported to the Misaki Stairs. Spook 5: The Misaki Stairs Part 2 (第五の怪：ミサキ階段　其の二) Hanako says that the missing students should be somewhere in this boundary. Looking around, Nene thinks that this really is a different world: there are many small dolls with "two" (二) covering their faces, and the ground is submerged in water up to her ankles. Seeing nobody around, Kou asks if the students have been ripped apart, but Hanako answers it wouldn't be this quick. As the Seven Mysteries who control the school's supernaturals, they need to be known by as many people as possible, and being scary threats will make them more memorable. Even so, he says No.2 has gone overboard and must be stopped. A rotary phone then rings, and Nene answers it. Yako (claiming to be Misaki) says that she once taught at the schoolhouse at the top of these stairs, but she was killed and ripped apart. She asks them to search for her body, starting with her right arm with which she'd written on the blackboard, and tells them to hurry. Yako hangs up, and a large hourglass flips over. Kou encourages Nene to ignore it as a prank call, but Hanako says not to, since the Seven Mysteries are the strongest within the territories they control (like the toilet, for him). Nene suggests searching for the arm first. Hanako looks around and finds an erotic magazine which he shows Kou, who tries to make him close it. Ignoring the commotion, Nene begins searching, but can't help imagining her popularity if she were that attractive. Finally, they each find an arm: a muscled wooden arm carving (Kou), a robot arm (Hanako), and a mannequin's right arm (Nene). Nene scolds Kou for only bringing the arm he'd liked and Hanako for not being serious, as they should be looking for a woman's arm. Hanako then points out that she looks different. Nene says she's always looked like this, but a push-up bra falls out as she strikes a pose. Hanako consoles her when she tries to cover it up. Time runs out, and the dolls begin moving, saying it is time for class. A giant scissor suddenly appears, and Hanako dodges, pushing Nene and Kou down just in time. As they dash towards the still-closed door, a doll catches hold of Nene's foot. Hanako frantically shouts her name, and it's revealed that the scissors are now right above her. Trivia Spook 1: Hanako-san of the Toilet * Several characters introduced in later chapters have cameos here: Akane Aoi is one of the puzzled onlookers (when Nene apparently talks to herself after the present strategy fails), and Minamoto Kou is walking alongside Teru before the collision strategy. * Many details about Hanako-san (location, summoning method, gender, bobbed haircut and red skirt) are from the actual urban legend. * In the Japanese chapter, Hanako writes down Nene's last name and wish in katakana: "ヤシロ" (Yashiro) and "レンアイ" (romance). This is also how he addresses her throughout the series, rather than using the kanji (八尋) for her last name. * In the flashback to Nene's confession, she appears to be wearing the winter uniform with long sleeves. * When Nene points towards what she's planting in the practice garden, a silhouette resembling a tomato plant can be seen. * According to legend, kitsune (foxes) will repay any favours done for them, which is why Teru's classmate asks if he's helped one recently on seeing the vegetable gift. * In the bento Nene made, the octopus wieners are wearing headbands (similar to the ones Kou and Nene wear later during the Star Festival), and the skull has triangular protrusions on either side resembling Nene's hair accessories. * While Hanako is searching for the kokeshi doll, he pulls four things from his pocket: the mermaid scale pouch, a weekly erotic magazine, an akabeko cow toy (a charm to ward off sickness), and a daruma doll with both eyes filled in (signifying an accomplished goal). Both the pouch and the daruma have white seals on them. ** All except the magazine are also shown on the Volume 1 content page, though the daruma only has one eye filled in. * In her ending narration, Nene says that she met a boy not from this world at twilight (黄昏時, "tasogare-doki"), which may allude to the belief that twilight is when boundaries blur and one may have otherworldly encounters. * Nene is shown watering a potted radish in one frame. Spook 2: The Faeries * The hakujoudai are referred to by name for the first time (Yashiro only calls them "hitodama" in the Chapter 1). * A structure resembling the Tokyo Tower is visible in the distance from the rooftop. * When Kou declares he will search for Hanako himself, a female toilet sign is shown in one corner of the panel (though it looks different from the one outside Hanako's toilet). ** By the subsequent panel, Kou has picked up the sweets the Mokke dropped. Spook 3: The Boy Exorcist * According to the magazine, the movie Nene talks about premieres (or had premiered) on June 25, the first specific date given so far. * The magazine they are reading is entitled "G Cinema", which may be a reference to "G Fantasy", the magazine that the manga is serialised in. * Minamoto Yorimitsu (also known as Minamoto Raikou) was a famous warrior who appears in several legends, including that of Shuten-douji as mentioned by Hanako. * The seal Hanako places on the staff is coloured similarly to the one on his face (red character on a white background). * Hanako punches Kou with his left hand, though he was fighting with the knife in his right hand previously. * At the torii gate in the Misaki Stairs, there is a headless statue of what is likely a fox, hinting at Yako's true identity. Spook 4: The Misaki Stairs Part 1 * On the chapter cover, the position of Hanako's hands does not match the shadow below. Also, one of the girls in the background may be Aoi, given her hairstyle. * Dolls and a pair of scissors are shown in the top corners of the page when Aoi tells Nene about the Misaki Stairs rumour. * As in Chapter 1, twilight (黄昏時, "tasogare-doki") is mentioned again, now as the time when the victims' blood drips at the stairs. * There is a "Cleaning in Progress" sign outside Hanako's toilet. * Hanako is playing hanafuda with the Mokke, who are later shown having the Goko combination (五光, "Five Brights"), which is the highest-scoring combination at 15 points. * The art room may be on Level 1 of the building, as a poster at the staircase says "2F" with an upwards arrow. * "Misaki" is usually written in katakana (ミサキ) throughout all dialogue including Yako's, but the kanji 岬 ("misaki", meaning a cape on a coast) is written on the torii gate, and is later shown to be the real Misaki's surname. However, Yako’s use of the name "Misaki" may have a double meaning, as it can also refer to animals messengers of the gods (such as foxes for the deity Inari), though different kanji (御先) would be used in this context. Spook 5: The Misaki Stairs Part 2 * The headless fox statue by the torii gate is shown again on the chapter cover. * When Yako talks about teaching at the schoolhouse, three cards with "イ", "ロ", and "は" are shown, referring to the iroha ordering of the kana syllabary. As this was commonly used until the Meiji era reforms of the 19th century, it may be a hint to how long ago the real Misaki taught at the school. Features * The compiled volume features some extra illustrations and character profiles that were not included in the magazine version: ** After Chapter 1: A page where the Faeries rumour is being broadcasted, and someone (with a sleeve like Hanako's) is shown placing a hand on the radio. ** After Chapter 2: A page with a small illustration and introduction of Supernatural No.001: Mermaid. A one-eyed daruma doll is shown in the top-left corner of the page. ** After Chapter 3: A page with a small illustration and introduction of Supernatural No.002: Mokke. Flowers are shown in the top-left corner of the page. ** After Chapter 5: A two-page omake where Hanako suggests how each of their ideal selves might be like. ** Book jacket with red background and full-colour illustrations: *** Front cover: Illustration of Hanako (volume cover). *** Front flap: Illustration of Hanako. An author's note is printed below with a daruma doll. *** Back flap: Illustration of Hanako (wearing the cape), Nene, Kou, a Mokke, and several hanafuda cards. *** Back cover: Illustration of items from the volume (e.g. the toilet, hakujoudai, knife, mermaid scale pouch). The volume blurb is printed beside it. ** Book cover with red-toned print. *** Front cover: Comic with Hanako and Nene. *** Back cover: Illustration of Hanako, Nene, and Kou, with Kou taking photos of three Mokke dressed like them. A thank-you section is written below. * This volume includes a preview of volume 2. Category:Volumes